Shapeshifter Morgan le'Fay
by Littlespottedcat
Summary: OC's needed.This isn't your average TMM fanfiction. Meet adopted teen Morgan le'Fay Turner. The day of her 14th birthday her bestfriend's mother informs her that she is a shapeshifter. A race chosen to do battle with aliens set on taking over the world.OC's needed for a great story.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the descripition this isn't a normal TMM fanfiction. I do need OC's but read the proluge to see if you are willing to give one.**

I couple walks up to the hospital and gently place the baby that they were carrying down. She was asleep, her tiny hands clutching a small penny attached to a necklace. Her father smiled lightly at seeing her hold on to his good luck charm. The penny wasn't anything special really but the tail side of the coin had been cut or rubbed multiple times so that it was perfectly smooth. The child's mother pulls a letter from her jacket and rests is on top of the child before kissing its forehead.

They turn around and walk to their car flipping the hoods of their jackets up as the rain falls heavier. The roads are slick and when the father slams on his brakes suddenly the car's tires lock. The car slides across the road, hits the guard rail, and the car crashes through falling over the edge.

A nurse from the hospital steps out to go home but stops when she sees the child laying at the door. She picks up the still sleeping baby and with one hand opens the letter.

_'Her name is Morgan le'Fay Arthur, born on October 31st this year. They necklace is a good luck charm and we wish her to keep it for as long as she needs or want to.'_

The nurse headed back inside to talk to a docter about the child.

**Okay so if you like this story use my character as an example. I'm also making a forum for this titled Shapeshifter's Writing RPG.**

**Name(include middle name): Morgan le'Fay Turner (Arthur is what her last name was before she was adopted)**

**Age:14**

**Shapeshifting(animal transformation, human changes, and non-living item): animal (can go to any animal but they have to have a main), human(able to change thier human appearances**

**Personality: going with the flow as I write her**

**Hair(normal color):brown almost black in a braid stops mid-back, her tips turn gold when she becomes a hybrid and it's not in a braid**

**Eye (normal color): Azure Blue**

**Pendent(it's not really a pendent): A mood ring that a friend gave her and her dad's lucky penny, the penny fits inside the ring**

**Outfits(regular, school, hybrid): Regular/ blue and white short sleeved shirt, ripped blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers /School (Morgan's school is private so it has a uniform)/ Sailor style blue and green with hints of gold, white ankle high socks, her regular sneakers/ Hybrid (doesn't change without the human power)/ Her school uniform only with armor and a gold circulet holding her hair back.**

**Armor( only use if they have the human power): Shoulder plates, small wrist shield, hip guards**

**Weapon(only with human power and include attack): a green lance with blue angel wings near the top when she attacks she stabs at her foe three times then swings the lance down at his head**

**Full animal(only with animal features say what animal): caracal**

**Hybrid(only with animal say what animal features): caracal ears and tail**

**So there you go.**


	2. Note from the Author Please Read

**I thought this story was a good idea at first but I thought it would be a good idea to make it based off the forum I created but no one has praticipated in it yet. So, if you have already sent me an OC for this story please post in the forum otherwise I'm going to delete this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Littlespottedcat**


	3. In Honor of the Fallen

**Littlespottedcat- Because of the events of the past few days here in America I'm posting this to honor the children that were murdered in New Town, Connecticut.**

** Emma(Born to Protect)- We wish that this event had never happened**

**Kane(Tokyo Mew Dragonride)- And that these young children hadn't lost their lives in such a cruel act.**

**Kane(Avatar: The First Spiritbender)- They had many years ahead of them before this tragedy.**

**Zoe(Avatar: The First Spiritbender)- And we regret the loss of such potential.**

**Littlespottedcat- We will never forget them and will always hold them dear in our hearts.**

**Sayuri(Tokyo Mew Dragonride)- And whatever happens after death we wish them a smooth passage.**

**Rayne(Assassin's Play)- We also wish to tell the parents**

**Rina(Assassin's Play)- That their children will be missed**

**Baz(Assassin's Play)- And always have a special place in our hearts**

**Suki(Assassin's Play)- And that you are not alone**

**Chloe(Assassin's Play)- That people see and feel thier loss**

**Lucy(Assassin's Play)- We are here for them**

**All of us- And will always remember these victims and hold them dear to our hearts.**

**Littlespottedcat- and no matter who I am and the many parts of me portrayed in this note I will always feel and regret the loss of these children that had their lives stretched out before them.**


End file.
